


Syrup

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: In which the author wanted to write a prostate massage fic and decided to give Sehun a nice back massage before that goes down.





	Syrup

As his latest client exits the room, Jongin wipes off the oil on his hands and wonders if he should go for a massage himself after his day is over. Yuri has incredibly skilled hands, and if anyone can work out the knots he has in his back, it’s her. It’s quite ironic really, Jongin thinks, stretching and rolling out his hips, that a masseuse gets sore.

A glance at the clock tells him he’s got 20 minutes before his next appointment, so he disinfects the massage table, lays out new towels, and ducks out to grab a quick cup of coffee in the staff room. There’s no one else there, all busy with clients, so Jongin steals one of Junmyeon’s cookies and chases it down with caffeine.

Before he heads back, Jongin ducks into the bathroom to give himself a once over – he fixes his hair and splashes water over his face. When he's satisfied, he returns to his room and waits.

The door opens two minutes after the hour.

“Hey,” Jongin says, glancing up from his phone from where he’d been going through a few playlists.

Across the room, Sehun gives him a sunny smile and drops his watch, phone, and wallet off in the bowl by the door. Sehun is Jongin's favourite client for various reasons; he's ridiculously attractive, always stays awake to chat with him, and is sweet to everyone. On Sunny’s birthday, he'd brought in two dozen cupcakes. On Jongdae’s birthday, he'd brought in fifty macarons. Jongin doesn't even know how he knows when their birthdays are, but honestly, Jongin's so infatuated he can't bring himself to care.

“How was your day,” Sehun asks, fiddling with his belt buckle.

“Alright,” Jongin says, standing up and collecting a few oils. “A client was quite a handful this morning, but that's the job for you.”

Sehun's face scrunches up in sympathy.

“My day's all better now that you're here,” Jongin says, throwing in a wink for good measure. Sehun laughs, pulling off his shirt and draping it over a chair.

“Don't I know it,” he says. That's another reason as to why he's Jongin's favourite – he lets Jongin flirt with him _and_ he flirts right back.

Jeans and underwear join the shirt, then Sehun's wrapping a towel around his waist and sprawling face down across the table.

“God, my lumbar region has been killing me lately,” Sehun says, words muffled by the massage table.

“I'll spend more time there,” Jongin promises, lining up the oils on the rolling table next to him.

“Can you actually start there?” Sehun asks, settling his face into the hole provided. Jongin taps his hip, and Sehun lifts them just enough for him to take the towel off.

Jongin grants himself a second or two of staring at that perfect ass before he dribbles oil onto his hands and rubs them together.

He gets to work, knowing just how much pressure Sehun likes and where his problem spots are. As he kneads out the knots in Sehun's back, they fall into comfortable conversation. Sehun tells him about his roommate and the atrocious date he went on, and Jongin tells him how Chanyeol photocopied thirty copies of his ass just the other day.

When there's a lull in their conversation, music fills in for them.

“I like this playlist,” Sehun mumbles. He sighs in pleasure when Jongin rubs at a particularly sore spot.

“It's less of a playlist and more of a particular album,” Jongin admits. “Emilie Nicolas; I've been really into her music lately.”

Finally done with Sehun's back, Jongin pours more oil onto his hands and goes lower. Slick fingertips slide over the curve of Sehun's ass, pressing into pressure spots on the sides.

It's almost cruel, really, how supple the flesh is. Jongin pushes up, lets go, and watches as a cheek jiggles. _Fuck_ , he thinks, already feeling blood rushing south. But he has to remain professional, so he tightens his jaw and continues working. It's not until he moves around the table to stand by Sehun's knees does he see what's happening.

The head of Sehun's cock is tucked snugly between his legs and pressed against the surface of the table. It's the first time Jongin's ever seen it – Sehun usually lies so that it's pressed against his belly, and Jongin would only be able to see the subtle mound of smooth-shaven balls.

“You're hard,” he blurts, hands frozen against Sehun's ass, thumbs nestled in the creases between thigh and cheeks. He stares at a tiny pearl of pre-come forming in the slit. Sehun doesn't answer, but Jongin feels it when he rocks minutely against the table for friction.

Swallowing, Jongin moves down Sehun's left leg, acutely aware of the fact that Sehun is still rutting against the table. The head of his cock is flushed, getting darker, and Jongin is straining against his pants at this point.

“Jongin,” Sehun begins, breath hitching when Jongin's fingers run up the back of his thigh and cups a cheek.

“What do you want, Sehun?” His voice is rough, and Jongin is practically hanging off a thread of self-control.

“I think you can figure it out,” Sehun answers, pushing himself up onto his elbows and looking over his shoulder.

“It's against –”

“I won't tell if you won't,” Sehun says. “Just do something. Anything you want.”

“But how did this even –”

“You've been the source of my masturbatory fantasies for the past couple months,” Sehun says bluntly. “If you weren't gonna act on the thing that's _clearly_ between us, I sure as hell was.”

Jongin stares at the man’s profile, as sharp and defined as ever.

“Okay,” he says. “Lie back down.”

Sehun does as he's told, bottom lip between his teeth.

“You clean?”

“Showered before I came. Very thoroughly.”

Jongin exhales. “You said anything?”

Sehun answers by reaching around and spreading himself open with his hands – Jongin swears and grabs a random towel to wipe excess oil off before replacing Sehun's hands with his own.

Then he bends down, the ache in his shoulder suddenly gone, and licks a fat stripe from the back of Sehun's balls up to his tailbone.

“Oh god,” he hears, and he glances up to see Sehun's fingers curled into fists by his head.

“You like it when people eat you out?” Jongin asks, licking tightly around that sweet little entrance.

“Yeah,” Sehun answers with a happy sigh, “but people don't do it a lot.”

“They're missing out.” He spreads Sehun further apart, the tip of his tongue pressing firmly against his opening until it yields. Sehun squirms beneath him, more pre-come dribbling out of that prettily flushed cockhead.

Little moans are pouring out of Sehun's mouth with every stroke of Jongin's tongue, and Jongin doesn't stop until the muscle is pliant and his tongue slips in easily.

He pulls back, grins at the disappointed noise that Sehun makes, and wipes his chin clean of spit.

“I wanna come,” Sehun mutters, flipping around and wrapping fingers around his erection. He manages to stroke himself for a solid three seconds before Jongin pins his wrists down to his side.

“Let me.”

Sehun licks his lips, toes curling as he rocks his hips uselessly into the air. Trusting that Sehun will stay as he is, Jongin hurries over to his cabinet and digs around until he finds the small bottle of lube he'd gotten as a gag gift.

“You've technically paid for a 75 minute massage,” Jongin says, walking back to the table. “I should give you what you paid for, right?”

He sees understanding dawn in Sehun's eyes when he smears lube over two fingers and nudges Sehun's knees apart. His cock is lying heavily against his belly, flushed purple and desperate for friction.

“Yeah,” Sehun croaks. He slides up the table, giving Jongin space to settle on the other end, a slippery finger pushing down on his eager hole.

“Yeah?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sehun grits. “Now if you don't get those fingers inside me soon I swear to god I will do it myself.”

Leaning close with one hand planted next to Sehun’s waist, Jongin supports his own weight with a knee on the table and pushes a finger in. He goes slow, watching as Sehun’s lips gradually part as his finger slides in centimetre by centimetre, pupils dilating until all Jongin can see is black.

“Like that?”

A pinched moan, then Sehun bears down on his finger, the tip of his cock smearing precome across his stomach as he moves his hips. “Fuck,” he utters, bliss showering over his features when Jongin finds the bundle of nerves and immediately adds pressure. “Oh yes, yes yes yes, just like that.”

“We’re gonna take this slow, okay?” Jongin gets himself comfortable on the table, making sure Sehun has enough space to settle down between his legs. “You have 45 minutes left on the clock, after all.”

Jongin keeps the pressure at a comfortable level, careful not to press too hard. Alternating between circular motions and small, vibrating ones, he looks on as Sehun trembles under the constant surge of pleasure. When he slips in a second finger, Sehun’s arms give out, and he flops back down onto the bed, lips forming a litany of sounds. Music to Jongin’s ears, really.

Somehow, Sehun manages to keep his hands off his cock, too preoccupied with pushing down on Jongin’s fingers to be capable of doing anything else. His first orgasm hits after 8 minutes, moans increasing in pitch as come spurts across his belly. Jongin coaxes him through it, letting up on the pressure on his prostate and dragging the pad of his thumb up the vein on the underside of Sehun’s cock.

“That’s one,” he murmurs, wetting his lips at the warmth of Sehun’s cock underneath his fingertips. Maybe he’ll reward himself later with it in his mouth. “You have… 37 minutes left.”

Sehun takes in a deep breath, chest heaving, and Jongin notes that he’s still hard. “Please keep going.”

With his free hand, Jongin pops the button of his slacks and pushes his underwear down, giving his erection just enough space to slip out. He takes the pressure off Sehun’s prostate, fingers sliding in and out at a pace that he matches with his hand around his own cock. Sehun watches Jongin’s hand move, gaze hot and hungry, and Jongin could almost come just from that look alone.

Without warning, Jongin pushes a third finger in and grazes them purposefully across Sehun’s prostate. A hand flies to grab at Jongin’s calf, and the thready string of precome that escapes the slit of Sehun’s cock has Jongin smirking.

“Such smooth skin,” Jongin marvels, rubbing his thumb across Sehun’s perineum. “Do you shave?”

“Usually,” Sehun gasps, bearing down. “But I got a wax for this.”

“So someone else got to see all of this?” He tries to keep his voice light and level, but the breathless laugh Sehun emits tells him that his efforts were futile.

“You don’t get to be jealous until we’ve been on a few dates,” he says, palming his length.

“We’re going on dates now, are we?”

“Yeah, preferably after you fuck my brains out.”

Good deal, Jongin thinks, so he picks up the pace, pumping his fingers in and out of Sehun’s slick channel, making sure his fingers rub up against those nerves with every thrust. The wet, sloppy sounds go straight to his cock, and he lets go of it in favour of rising up on his knees.

Resting a knee on the outside of Sehun’s hip, he leans down over his client and covers a dusky nipple with his mouth, running the tip of his tongue around the nub until it pebbles up. He can feel wetness against his belly from where Sehun’s cock is brushing up against it.

“Gorgeous,” he comments, detaching his lips from Sehun’s nipple. He tweaks it, rolls it between his thumb and forefinger, and Sehun lets out a filthy moan before reaching up and pulling Jongin’s face down for a kiss.

It turns dirty fast, all passion and no finesse, bites to lips and drags of tongues.

“Come for me,” Jongin grunts, words punctuated with kisses. He fucks into Sehun as fast as his arm will allow, feeling heat clench down around his fingers with each thrust. The moans increase in volume, and Sehun’s orgasm crashes down on him like a tsunami, Jongin feeling the tremors from every single point where their bodies are touching.

“More, god, don’t stop –”

Sehun grabs onto Jongin’s hair, keeping their foreheads pressed together as Jongin keeps working Sehun’s ass. He can only imagine how oversenstivite Sehun must be right now, judging by the deep furrow between his brows and the plethora of gasps that he hears. Even when Sehun’s hips start to jerk of their own accord, his nerves struggling to choose between more stimulation or to get away from it, Jongin doesn’t stop.

When Sehun comes for the third time, Jongin seals their mouths together and swallows the scream, holding Sehun’s writhing body down with a hand on his hip. It seems like it was a dry orgasm, Sehun’s cock hot to the touch but soft. When Jongin finally extracts his fingers, Sehun lets out a low groan, toes curling as his hole clenches down on nothing.

“Time?” Sehun asks, an arm flung across his eyes as he catches his breath.

“Just under half an hour left,” Jongin replies, wiping his hands off on a towel and trying his absolute best not to think about how much he wants to come. To keep himself busy, he slips off the table, tucks himself back into his pants, and heads over to the sink, where he wets a towel and returns to wipe Sehun’s body down.

The man nearly jumps out of his skin when Jongin, despite doing so gently, wipes off the mess on and around his cock.

“Oh fuck, I’m sensitive,” Sehun groans, canting his hips up to let Jongin clean between his ass cheeks.

“I would be surprised if you weren’t,” Jongin says, throwing the soiled towel into the corner. He can’t leave that here – he’ll have to bring it back with him. Sehun shrugs, shoulders flopping almost comically, and he reaches up to grasp Jongin’s wrist when he walks by the head of the table. Jongin looks down at him inquisitively.

The heel of Sehun’s hand presses against the bulge in his pants, and Jongin lets out a sound of surprise.

“Can I suck you off?”

Jongin blinks. “Well, I have no reason to say no to –”

“Great,” Sehun says, somehow managing to unbutton and unzip Jongin’s slacks at record speed, even when his head is hanging upside down off the edge of the massage bed. Ever the helpful man, Jongin steps closer just so Sehun won’t have to strain his neck.

Grasping the base of his cock, Jongin rubs the tip across pillowy lips, biting down on his own when he sees the sheen that his precome leaves behind. Sehun’s tongue darts out for a taste, and if the pleased hum that Jongin hears is any indication, Sehun quite enjoys it.

Then Sehun opens his mouth, and Jongin slips the head of his cock in.

“Holy shit.” The warmth and the wetness – it’s mindblowing. He lets Sehun suckle on the head, tongue swirling around the glans and dipping into the slit, for a few nice moments before he taps the man on the cheek. “Can I?”

Sehun hums, and Jongin sees him straining his throat, opening it to the best of his abilities. Jongin goes slow, of course, pushing deeper into Sehun’s mouth until he feels the head of his cock bump against the back of Sehun’s throat.

“You okay?”

Sehun, bless his adorable heart, gives him a thumbs up.

So Jongin slides in deeper, mouth lax as Sehun’s throat works around his length.

“Fuck,” Jongin groans, “god, the fact that you can do this –”

He pulls back, inch by inch, then pushes back in. Sehun’s hand moves down between his legs, fingers curling around his stirring cock.

Jongin doesn’t last long, not that he had expected to.

“I’m gonna –” He pulls out, steps back to turn away, but Sehun calls his name.

“On my face,” he rasps. He barely gets the words out before Jongin comes, release landing all over Sehun’s face, a streak running across his lips.

Sehun licks it up.

“I thought it was fitting,” he quips, still upside down. “Getting a facial while getting a massage.”

Jongin barks out a laugh, and bends down to give Sehun a kiss.

 

 

 

  
By the time Jongin’s recovered, Sehun has a little less than 20 minutes left on the clock.

They spend that time tangled around each other, Jongin buried deep inside Sehun as he rocks into him. Their lips stay connected, keeping all sounds muffled between them.

Sehun orgasms with a shaky exhale, fingers digging into the muscle of Jongin’s back. He buries his face into Jongin’s sweaty neck as the latter chases his own completion Jongin finally releases into Sehun’s heat, cock pulsing as he gulps down air, hair plastered to his forehead.

“We’re so sweaty,” Jongin wheezes. “Why is your body temperature so high?”

“It’s not me,” Sehun says indignantly. “It’s you!”

Jongin peels himself away from Sehun and slips out.

“Definitely you,” he insists, hobbling over to the rubbish bin where he tosses the knotted condom inside.

“No,” Sehun says, sitting up. He winces at the ache in his ass. “You.”

Jongin throws a clean towel at his face. “Uh huh,” he says. “Go clean off the sweat you caused.”

That’s how they find themselves standing shoulder to shoulder by the sink, wiping their bodies down with damp towels. Jongin finishes cleaning up first, and he gives Sehun’s temple a peck before turning around and facing the mess that is the massage bed.

“This needs to be sanitized _three_ times,” he mumbles to himself. Behind him, Sehun breaks down in laughter.

They manage to clean up by the time Sehun’s session ends – Jongin actually sanitizes the table three times, and Sehun has to stick his head under the faucet in order to fix his hair. But blessedly, everything looks normal when Jongin finally opens the door to the room, stepping back to allow Sehun to exit.

“You free for a date this weekend?” Sehun asks, leaning against the doorframe.

“Well, for you, I can probably find some time for one,” Jongin says, smiling.

“I’ll call you,” Sehun says, and turns to leave with a wink.  
  
Jongin watches him go; well, he definitely doesn't need that massage anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> There, I'm done with my porn bot duties and expectations for the next 1-2 weeks.
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
